


Saucy Boy

by Briarwolf (Tru)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Briarwolf
Summary: A silly, AU take on how Yohji came to Weiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written for the Yaoi Con Fairy Tale contest back in 2004. It was supposed to be illustrated, but that didn't work out so it wasn't posted/submitted when it was originally finished, but rather after the contest was complete. Just a silly AU retelling [The Saucy Boy](http://www.aesopfables.com/cgi/aesop1.cgi?hca&a91) by Hans Christian Andersen.

Once upon a time there was a wicked playboy, and if he said so himself (which he did, often) he was a very good playboy.

One evening he was sitting at home alone because an awful storm had put out the power in the city, forcing him to cancel his date. He listened to the rain pounding on the windows, sitting close to the blue gas flames that danced over the fake logs in the fireplace in front of him.

"Any ladies out in this will be soaked to the skin," he said thoughtfully, cigarette dangling carelessly from the coner of his mouth.

"Hey! Is someone here? Let me in!" a voice cried, pulling him away from his thoughts of women in wet clothing. The door shook with the force of the visitor’s pounding.

"Damned salesmen," the playboy grumbled, rising smoothly from his chair and running a hand through his hair. "Out even in this weather," he muttered under his breath as he jerked the door open.

The figure outside wasn’t what he’d expected. Water dripped from the hair that hung over the boy’s forehead and slid down his cheeks in glittering tracks almost like tears. The boy shivered as a sudden gust of wind ruffled the tattered rags that remained of his clothing. He glanced nervously over his shoulder, and the playboy was certain that if he didn’t let the boy in his life would be in danger.

"Come on," the playboy growled, his hand closing tightly around the boy’s thin wrist as he pulled the chilled youth through the door. The light caught on the boy’s fine cheekbones and the playboy eyed him with a rakish grin, "Let me warm you and then eat you up, ah, I mean offer you something to eat, bishounen."

He was indeed a beautiful boy; his eyes were wide and a lovely clear blue and the hair that framed his face looked so soft that it begged to be touched.

He looked sweetly innocent, for all that his skin was deathly pale with cold and his muscles knotted tight agaisnt the urgency that had driven him to this door. He held a bow in one hand, a quiver of arrows hooked to its side. Water matted the feathers of the arrows together, and dripped quietly to form a small puddle on the floor.

After fetching a towel the playboy returned to his chair by the fire. He patted his knee and smiled to himself as the boy set down his bow and then settled down there. He smoothed the water from the boy’s hair and left the towel draped over his shoulders. Gently, he gathered the boy’s fingers in his own and lifted them close to his lips, blowing softly to warm them.

When the boy pulled his fingers away with lowered eyes the playboy offered him a drink of hot sake. When he finished, drops of sake clung to his lips and caught the light of the fire. The playboy leaned forward and brushed his lips across the boy’s, catching the drops of sake mingled with the electric taste of the boy’s lips.

The boy’s cheeks were red as he stood. He paced nervously just out of reach, darting glances toward the playboy out of the corner of his eye.

"You are an interesting boy," the playboy said quietly, green eyes narrowed. "What’s your name?"

"Omi," the boy replied, catching his bow in one hand and drifting toward the window as he spoke. "I hunt dark beasts. Look, it’s clear now, the rain is stopping. I should go."

"Hunt dark beasts?" the playboy had trouble concealing his amusement as he studied Omi’s delicate figure. "I suppose that explains the bow, at least."

"Oh yes," Omi turned quickly, nocking an arrow and drawing the bow before the playboy could move, "and you let me inside so easily. You shouldn’t be so trusting of strangers, I could be here to use this on you."

The playboy froze, staring at the arrow pointed at him. Omi laughed, and even though the arrow didn’t leave his fingers as he lowered the bow, the playboy felt a shaft pluck at his heart all the same. The soft blue of the boy’s eyes, and the warmth of his smile, pierced the playboy with a pain he’d never felt before. Helplessly, he watched as the boy went out the door and vanished into the night.

He knelt on the floor, one hand on his chest over his heart and his emerald eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh," he said quietly, "Could it be that that boy hunts the dark beasts all alone? He should have someone else to protect him."

And so it was that all dark beasts came to know and fear the men that hunted them under cover of darkness. No matter how they tried they could not discover the true identities of these hunters, for they disguised themselves behind the names Bombay and Siberian. They always hunt the dark beasts, hiding in the shadows of the night and striking when least expected. No one who does evil is safe from them. Wicked deeds are never forgotten.

Now you know how Yohji came to Weiss.


End file.
